In the past, various heating apparatus of the tiled stove type were constructed by putting together different sections for burning or heat dissipation. Building such apparatus required expert knowledge and extensive labor due to the complexity and manpower involvement. Further, the finished apparatus was susceptible to cracking and leaking and a large number of building blocks are necessary for different sections of the apparatus.